


sing you pretty sounds

by reinventlove



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinventlove/pseuds/reinventlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's just, i've never, um."</p>
<p>"it's okay, me neither. not really, anyway."</p>
<p>"no, i mean, i haven't-- by myself, i've never--"</p>
<p>"oh... oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing you pretty sounds

tyler swallows, back pressed against the headboard of josh’s bed. "you're sure no one will come back early?"

josh nods, pressing closer to tyler and smiling against his neck. "everyone's out until way later, i promise. it's just you and me all afternoon."

tyler snorts softly at josh's eagerness for this, just a few hours of time alone after days of lingering touches and precious stolen kisses. it’s endearing, really, and tyler kisses the side of his head even as nerves begin to blossom in his chest at the thought of where this is probably going.

josh nuzzles sweetly against tyler's throat before moving up to kiss him gently on the lips, slowly shifting to straddle him and press him further back against the wall. the kiss deepens, and josh's fingers move down to toy with the hem of tyler's t-shirt. at this, tyler's breath quickens ever so slightly, and josh pulls back to look him in the eye questioningly. tyler meets his gaze, biting his lip but saying nothing.

"hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay? like, we can just cuddle if that's what you want," josh says, reaching out to stroke tyler's cheek reassuringly. it's an affectionate gesture that serves to soothe tyler's nerves considerably, but his voice still shakes a little when he answers.

"it's not that. i mean, i want to-- to do stuff," tyler grimaces at his own lack of eloquency, but continues anyway. "it's just, i've never, um."

josh's face softens into a fond smile. "it's okay, me neither. not really, anyway."

tyler blushes and hesitates before shaking his head, taking a deep, steadying breath and trying again.

"no, i mean, i haven't-- by myself, i've never--" he's clearly floundering for words as josh watches him, eyebrow quirked in both amusement and curiosity. eventually he gives up, instead just glancing up at josh and silently pleading with him to understand his meaning.

josh stares confusedly at him for a few moments longer before-- "oh. _oh._ " the world spins for a moment, and he sits mutely back against tyler's legs. "never?"

tyler, who has suddenly become very dedicated to picking at a loose thread on his jeans, shakes his head, refusing to meet josh's eyes.

they sit in silence for an uncomfortable few seconds, tyler waiting for the inevitable moment when josh leaves in disgust, josh simply trying to wrap his mind around this new development.

because what eighteen-year-old boy has never jerked off before? josh honestly didn't ever consider it as a possibility, which just goes to show how ninety percent of his own teenage years were spent. he can't even imagine having that kind of self-control.

eventually, tyler clears his throat, still avoiding josh's eyes, and mumbles, "i get it if you don't want to do this anymore."

josh's brow furrows. "what?"

because, disbelief aside, josh is having a hard time ignoring the way his heart leaps at the idea of being the first to touch tyler, including tyler himself. the first to make tyler feel good, the first to make him _come_ , and god, josh is suddenly having trouble catching his breath.

tyler takes a deep breath and starts, a little louder, "i _said_ , i get it if--"

josh shakes his head. "no, i heard you, but..." he laughs breathlessly, extending a hand to gently tilt tyler's chin to look at him. tyler is a little taken aback to find something like awe in josh's eyes. "c'mon, tyler, i don't care how experienced you are. it doesn't bother me, okay?" he offers another reassuring smile, and tyler gives a miniscule nod, relaxing the tiniest bit.

josh ignores the way his jeans have recently become about a hundred times too tight, and continues a bit uncertainly, "i'm just wondering, like... how?" he can't hide the note of embarrassment in his voice, but decides it must be nothing next to how tyler is feeling.

sure enough, tyler reddens even further than before, which josh hadn't thought possible. he shrugs self-consciously. "my parents told me..." he cringes a little and backtracks. "you know, they're hardcore christians or whatever, and i never really..."

"they said god would hate you or angels would cry or something like that," josh supplies, seeing the way tyler struggles with this admission, and tyler nods gratefully.

"something like that. i believed them, i guess, but now. i dunno."

tyler's shoulders are hunched in insecurity, and josh feels momentary pity for the boy in front of him. before he can dwell too much on this, though, he leans forward again, pressing his forehead against tyler's and earning a tiny smile in return.

"god doesn't give a shit about anything like that. promise." tyler huffs a shy laugh at this. josh quirks an affectionate smile and continues, a little hesitantly now, "so -- like i said, we don't have to do anything if you don't want, but -- if you'll let me, i can show you what you've been missing." he brushes their noses together, feeling a little nervous despite himself, and adds softly, "only if you want me to."

tyler blinks at him for a few seconds. josh hears his breath hitch quietly and moves a hand to rub soothingly at tyler's side. for a few terrifying seconds, josh worries that tyler is about to cry, or panic, or both, but finally, _finally,_ he nods shakily.

josh restrains himself from jumping for joy, or doing something else just as incredibly embarrassing. instead, he holds tyler's gaze steadily and asks, "are you sure?"

tyler nods again, with more certainty this time. "i want you to," he near-whispers. "please."

with difficulty, josh forces his voice to stay even. "alright, angel." he's impossibly hard, and he wants so badly to touch himself just a little, to relieve some tension, but he forces himself to wait. this is about tyler, now. after tyler's revelation, there's no way he can focus on anything but making tyler's first time as good as possible.

josh leans down to mouth softly at tyler's jaw, both to distract from his pounding pulse and to figure out how exactly to go about this. his heart is doing constant backflips at the thought of making tyler come for the first time. he never thought of himself as the possessive type, but every part of this screams ownership, and it's doing more to him than he'd care to admit.

he moves up once again to press his lips once, twice, to tyler's, then pulls back enough to look at him. "tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" tyler nods again, eyes trusting even as his breaths begin to come a bit quicker. josh plunges forward to kiss him again, more roughly this time. josh's tongue darts out to flick teasingly at tyler's lips, which, after a second or two, open to allow him in, and the kiss gets steadily filthier. josh's hands roam over tyler's chest and sides, eventually settling at his hips to press softly at the exposed skin where his shirt is riding up. he wants tyler's clothes off, now, _fuck_. he breaks the kiss, earning a soft whine of disapproval from tyler, to pull tentatively at the shirt, and tyler raises his arms permissively to let him pull it off and toss it to the floor.

josh takes a breathless moment to admire the tan skin of tyler's chest and the way his jeans ride low on his skinny hips. he stares for a beat too long, though, and tyler begins to shift uncomfortably under his stare. josh snaps out of it rather reluctantly, smiling sheepishly.

"sorry," he mumbles, hands finding tyler's hips again. "you're fucking beautiful, ty, you know that?"

tyler flushes but says nothing, eyes darting away. josh is overcome, suddenly, by the urge to kiss every inch of tyler's soft skin, to make him feel as beautiful as he really is, and he realizes that he _can_ , that there's nothing to stop him from doing just that.

he shifts, leaning down to press fluttering kisses to tyler's neck, to his shoulder, his collarbone. he focuses all his attention on peppering kisses everywhere he can reach, receiving only the tiniest gasps in return. he finally reaches tyler's chest, and his lips find his heart pumping its erratic beat beneath his ribs. it's fast, maybe too fast; concerned, he glances up to tyler's face. "is this okay?"

tyler bites his lip and nods quickly. it takes him a second to find his voice, and then he says weakly, "more than okay." he sounds nearly undone already, god, and josh moves upward to kiss him slowly, hands smoothing over his sides soothingly.

he pulls back after a few seconds. "do you, um, do you want to lie down?" tyler's back is still pressed flush against the wall at the head of the bed, and it can't be strictly comfortable.

tyler's fingers fidget nervously with the bedspread. "can i stay like this?"

josh smiles and murmurs, "'course, sunshine." he pecks his lips once more then moves back down to press soft kisses to his chest, pace considerably slower than before. he wants this to last as long as possible.

after a few minutes of just mouthing lovingly at tyler's chest and shoulders, josh tentatively presses a kiss to his left nipple. tyler lets out a sharp gasp in response, the most noise he's made so far, and josh, encouraged, returns to nip and lick at it gently. to his surprise and delight, tyler full-on whimpers above him, and josh wants literally nothing more than to hear that noise again. he focuses his attention on tyler's other nipple, then alternates back and forth a few times until tyler is gasping and whimpering every few seconds.

eventually he moves further down tyler's abdomen, mouthing and licking at the few inches of tyler's belly that he can reach at this awkward angle. he can feel tyler's muscles jumping with every touch, and he smiles against his skin as he peppers a last few kisses here.

finally, he straightens once again to check on tyler. he's a mess, panting and flushed already, and josh is overcome with affection for what feels like the millionth time today. he's so fucking whipped. he kisses tyler's cheek softly.

"everything alright?"

tyler nods, trying desperately to catch his breath. josh grins, remembering that _he_  did this, and all of a sudden he's reminded of his original purpose. he glances down. tyler's obviously hard; the way he's straining against his jeans looks to be almost painful. josh wonders once again with awe how tyler could have gone all this time without ever once relieving such tension.

tyler's breathing has slowed to a comfortable rate, and josh catches his gaze and holds it. "can i --?" his fingers brush the button of tyler's jeans and he quirks an eyebrow in question.

tyler swallows, then says shakily, "yeah."

it takes longer than josh would like to admit to unbutton and unzip tyler's jeans; his hands are trembling with some combination of desire and nerves. but eventually he gets the fly open and then shifts to work both his jeans and boxers down his legs, tyler lifting his hips obligingly to allow him to remove them fully.

after tyler's pants and underwear are deposited on the ground, josh allows himself to glance down at tyler's fully hard cock. it's pretty, josh thinks, and he really, really fucking wants to touch it.

but he stops himself first and looks up at tyler one last time for permission. tyler draws in a deep breath and nods. his nerves show in his face, though, and josh leans in to kiss him soft and slow, rubbing a comforting circle into his hip. then, _finally_ , he reaches down with his other hand and carefully takes hold of tyler's cock.

his reaction is immediate, body tightening and breath quickening as he breaks their kiss to let his mouth fall open silently.

"feel okay?" josh asks. tyler nods frantically, eyes unfocused. josh slides his hand up the shaft experimentally, passing his thumb over the head. tyler cries out helplessly at this, head falling forward against josh's shoulder. josh smiles against the side of tyler's neck and murmurs, "so sensitive."

this is probably too dry, he thinks, so he pulls his hand back to lick it and then starts to jack him, working up a slow rhythm and closely watching his reactions to every little movement. he's incredibly responsive, shaking with each stroke and twisting his fingers in the fabric of josh's shirt. with every twist of his wrist he comes a little further undone, but he bites down hard on his lip to keep most of his sounds at bay, which, in josh's opinion, is a tragedy. he nuzzles against the side of tyler's face, keeping up the steady rhythm. "is this alright? wanna hear you," he mumbles hopefully, flicking his thumb over the head of tyler's cock again for good measure.

tyler gasps out an almost-sob, as if he was waiting for josh's permission to make noise. "yes, yes, god, _josh."_  


josh's heart flips at the sound of his name and he grins. "good?"

tyler just nods and whimpers, breaths coming fast and ragged. josh thinks that he could probably come just from this, just from watching tyler squirm and pant underneath him, if it went on long enough. but tyler seems to be coming close to the edge already, judging by the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and the sweat sheening his chest. remembering his goal of making this as good for tyler as possible, josh slows his pace a bit, hoping to get him to last just a bit longer. this elicits a desperate whine from tyler, to which josh lets out a helpless giggle.

"so good, doin' so good for me," he mumbles in between kisses up tyler's neck.

tyler lets out a loud, unexpected moan in response, and josh pulls back in surprise to find tyler's eyes squeezed shut adorably, head leaning back against the wall.

"jesus," he breathes, quickening the motions of his hand. "you're so gorgeous, tyler, god."

tyler's whole body shudders. his hands grasp for purchase on josh's back and he gasps, " _ah--_ josh, josh, _please_."

josh isn't sure exactly what he's asking for, if tyler even knows how this is going to end, but he speeds up even more, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb over the head again, whispering, "c'mon, baby, c'mon."

with a final whimper of josh's name and a quiet, drawn-out moan, tyler comes, trembling and curling forward helplessly. josh brushes kisses over tyler's face and shoulder, whispering loving words and working him through it until he's finished.

finally, tyler settles back, head thudding against the wall behind him. "holy shit," he breathes.

josh waits for him to catch his breath, watching his face closely. "was that -- alright?" he asks a bit hesitantly.

tyler laughs helplessly, dragging a hand through his sweaty hair. "it was -- god, i had no idea it was so --" he trails off, still panting a little.

"so it was... good?" josh prompts nervously.

tyler rolls his eyes. "yes, you dork." he blushes and adds a soft, "thank you."

tyler moves to press a soft kiss to josh's lips, but the problem is that tyler's lips are still bitten so raw, and josh is still so fucking turned on, and as tyler leans forward, his hand brushes against the crotch of josh's sweatpants. before he can stop himself, josh is letting out the most embarrassing moan, and tyler freezes, glancing down.

"is that 'cause of me?" tyler asks.

josh starts to move away, starts to formulate the most profuse apology possible, but he can't move more than an inch before tyler tentatively presses his fingers in again. this time, a ragged sob bursts forth, it's so good so fucking good--

"do you want me to stop?" tyler asks, eyes watching josh closely, curiosity and awe mingling in his features at josh's reaction. josh can only shake his head, and at this tyler begins to move his hand, cupping josh through his pants.

josh has been so close this whole time, enough so that he's already teetering on the edge. he'll be mortified thinking about it later, but now all he can do is rock forward against tyler's hand a few times before coming hard in his boxers, and all he can think of is tyler's face when he came with josh's name on his lips.

he spends a solid thirty seconds panting into the crook of tyler's neck before tyler laughs a little and says, "josh, you're a little heavy."

josh snorts and sits up. "sorry." he studies tyler's face for a second. "so, like, as first times go--"

"it was great," tyler interrupts, "but don't go getting a big head on me, dun."

josh laughs, feeling so euphoric he could probably float away if tyler wasn't here holding him down. he leans forward to press his lips to tyler's again, wishing they could stay like this forever.

after a few minutes, though, tyler pushes lightly on josh's chest. "josh," he pants, even as josh continues to pepper kisses on his face and neck. " _josh_ ," he laughs. "this is lovely and all, but we're kinda really disgusting."

" _c'mon,_ tyler, we can shower in a bit," josh whines.

"you're lucky you're cute," tyler snorts, but he kisses josh again anyway, smiling against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is the first thing i'm posting on here


End file.
